


Loki's Family

by Autumnfrost



Series: Loki's Redemption, Thor's Heart [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Thor (Marvel), Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Endgame never happened, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, New Asgard, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pseudo-Incest, Top Thor (Marvel), Vaginal Sex, no smut with those two, post infinity war au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnfrost/pseuds/Autumnfrost
Summary: The boys are on their way to Jötunheim. Loki has lots of discoveries. Decisions are made. This story makes the most sense if the previous works in the series are read first. It's not as standalone as the previous ones.





	Loki's Family

Val shivers, looking around the capital city of Jötunheim. “This place is colder than I remembered. Time has not been kind to it.” From what she can see through Jotunheim’s eternal darkness, much is worn and craggy.

Loki nods. “Taking the Casket all but assured it’s destruction.” They are being led through Utgardhall, the palace at the heart of the city, Utgard. Even in its decaying state, the palace is quite impressive. Halls of ice, stalactites hanging from the ceiling, lead to the throne room. A Frost Giant bearing Laufey’s heritage lines bows in his seat. “Allfathers.” He turns to Val. “A Valkyrie? Impressive. I thought your kind was all but gone. I’ve heard you were one of Asgard’s most formidable forces.”

“I’d like to think _the_ most. Certainly, more strategic than the Berserker armies.” She smiles knowingly, then gives a small bow in greeting. “Brunhilde, your majesty. Though they all call me Val.”

“Forgive us, for we do not know your name.”

He turns to Thor. “Forgive my manors, it has been quite a while since we had visitors from outside the realm. I am Byleistr Laufeyson. King of Jötunheim.”

Thor turns to another Frost Giant standing next to Byleistr. Thor doesn’t like the way he has been staring at Loki. “And you, sir?”

“I am Farbauti. Dam of Byleistr… and you, Loki.” He frowns quickly. “I am sorry, I forget myself, Allfather.” He bows to Loki.

Loki raises and eyebrow. “My mother?” He had often wondered if he had family on Jötunheim, but never for long. He was abandoned for a reason and this family mattered even less to him than he pretends Odin did. Still, he is here now, ruling above them, so he tries to keep his expression neutral.

He smiles. “Yes. I have much I’d like to say to you. If you would permit us a conversation.”

Loki perception is almost as high as his intelligence. There is no feeling like he’s being led into a trap, so he nods. He does need questions answered for Thor and him. “Is there a place we might speak in private?”

Thor stiffens beside Loki, his hand settles on the trickster’s back. “I don’t like the idea of us separating.”

Farbauti gives a pleading look to Thor. “I assure you; I wish him no harm. Your guard may watch us if you wish.”

“Thor, it’s ok.” Loki turns from his family and rolls his eyes at Thor. Thor has gotten really good at reading Loki. That one gesture says _You’re an idiot. I can take care of myself, probably better than you can_. “But I will take Val if you would like.”

“Yes. Take Val.” He looks between the two Frost Giants. “I assure you I do not want harm to come this day. That vow ends if a hair is harmed on Loki’s head. This is not negotiable.”

“Agreed, Allfather.” Thor watches as the three of them walk away. “I have things I wish to discuss with you too, Your Majesty. Would you join me for lunch?”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Loki sits, swirling his teacup in his hand. He’s happy to see the rumors of everything being made of ice was exaggerated. The stonework is beautiful and merely gives the appearance of opaque ice. The room has been quiet since the servant left. Val is standing at a respectable distance though she can still see them both. She has no doubt she can intervene if need be.

“I didn’t want to leave you there, son.” It’s spoken so quietly that Loki barely hears it.

He raises an eyebrow, studying his birth mother for a moment. He’s been called a lie-smith for most of his life and is quite good at sniffing them out. He senses no deception in Farbauti. “So, Odin _was_ telling the truth. Huh.”

Farbauti nods. “Laufey was a proud fool. He wouldn’t even consider that you may be an asset to the realm.” He sighs, reaching out for Loki’s hand before he catches himself and grabs his teacup instead.

Loki notices the movement but doesn’t mention it. He himself is unsure if it would be welcome. “How common are runts such as I?”

He sighs. “Not very, I’m afraid. My fear is that there may be more than we think but their parents reacted much in the way your sire did. As far as our people were concerned, you died in childbirth.”

“Of course.” Loki sighs. “I must say, I’m still confused as to why we were asked here. There is so much spilled blood between our people.”

“I confess my reasons are selfish. Since I’ve known you survived, I wished to seek you out.” He takes a sip of his tea. “To be completely honest, I was also worried for you. I wondered if Thor had forced a marriage.”

Loki laughs. “I assure you that Thor cannot force me to do_ anything_ against my wishes.” He mulls over his next thought carefully. He does not wish to make either of them sound weak, but he does want to assure they both are competent. “Our relationship may be a bit, unusual, since we were raised to believe we were brothers. We’re stronger together. Where one of us is lacking, the other shines.”

“You must remember what we know of Thor. To us, he is the Aesir brute. Son of Odin and cut from the same cloth.”

“Oh, assure you Thor is nothing like he was all those years ago. He couldn’t be with what we’ve been through. As much as I tease him, as only a brother can, he will outshine Odin. This I know.”

Farbauti hesitates for a moment, unsure if he should continue. “Can I ask you something as a dam and his son and not as a subject and his king?”

Loki knows that look. He’s seen it in Frigga’s eyes many times. “Go ahead.”

“I know you’ve had much heartache and mistrust in your life. Are you truly happy now?”

Loki considers it for a moment. He’s never been one to talk of his feelings, especially with a stranger, but again, he feels no threat from his dam. He sighs, finishing off his tea before he answers. “For the first time in years I’m becoming comfortable with what I truly am.” He still has a way to go. If he were honest with himself, even his anger towards Odin has lessened. He’d still happily kill Laufey if given another chance. “I never truly felt like I was myself. I always saw it as being in the shadow of Thor, but I think it was also that I was the biggest lie in Asgard.”

“And now?”

“The sun shines on us both. When Asgard was lost to us, it was like I was reborn. I found a purpose I didn’t think I had. I had a people who looked to me not as an outsider, but as a beacon of hope. So, yes, I am truly happy. Despite all we’ve been through, Thor sees _me_ and it’s enough. It’s all I’ve ever wanted really. From the people and from Odin. Thor loves me.” He smiles. “And I love him.”

Farbauti smiles brightly. “I am overjoyed to hear that, son.”

“I’m not usually this sentimental. I’d appreciate it if my reputation would stay that way.”

“I won’t tell a soul.”

“So, I know why you wanted to see me, why does my brother wish to see us?”

“He sees hope in your position. I also see hope for the runts that have yet to be born. Would it surprise you to know not all our people were upset when Laufey was killed? I must admit, I was one of them. He was so consumed with the hatred he had for Odin. He didn’t even try to help our people rebuild. As much as they could, anyway.”

“What makes the difference now?”

“Things have changed in my son’s reign, much like they have in yours. Perhaps peace may come of it.”

Loki considers that for a moment. “And what of the general population? Do they share my brother’s newfound love of the other realms?”

“Your brother is beloved, he worked hard to earn it. If there are those who plot against him, they are well hidden. But doesn’t every place have their inner turmoil?”

“You speak the truth.” Loki sighs. “And what of the Aesir? Do you think they would consider this wise?”

Farbauti leans back in his chair. “You tell me? Have they not welcomed a Jötunn on their throne?”

“It’s easy to accept when the evidence is hidden in a form they know well.”

“I still believe there is much hope in you, my son.”

“If this is a ploy to get the Casket back, you know well that Asgard was destroyed.”

Farbauti smiles. “You didn’t get your deception skills from your sire, you know. I can hear it sing to us, I know it survives.” He pats Loki’s hand. “The decision on its ownership is not mine to make, therefore not my concern. I merely wish to talk to the son I never wanted to lose in the first place. Surely, you have other questions for me?”

Loki sighs and lets his practiced diplomatic façade fall. “Loads actually. I was hoping to see if you have a library here I could peruse.”

Farbauti smiles. “You will always be a prince of Jötunheim, Loki. It is your library too.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Byleistr raises an eyebrow. “I must admit I’m surprised you didn’t want your fish cooked. Should I send the same to dam and brother?”

“Oh, I would have before. Raw fish is quite a delicacy on Midgard. This would be called sashimi. I’ve grown quite fond of it. Loki loves it too.” Thor sighs. “We should probably get down to it. Why were we called here?”

Byleistr nods. “I must admit, Allfather, I was worried after Thanos was defeated. I was worried my throne may be challenged.”

“Can we drop formalities for the time being? Call me Thor.”

“As you wish, Thor. As I was saying, we’ve been quiet in the hopes that Loki did not wish to claim his right to the throne. When we heard he was to be wed to you, we thought it safe to talk.” He sighed, sitting back to let the servant waiting know that he was done.

“I can assure you; Loki has no desire to take over Jötunheim. We also have no desire to continue the ongoing animosity between our peoples. I have gained and lost so much over the last decade that I find myself nothing like I was when I attacked here years ago. I am not my father, nor my grandfather. I crave not war, just peace and prosperity for the realms. I know it is a fools dream, but it is one I have none the less.”

“I am glad to hear that, for my speech was much the same. We wish only to rebuild what we once were.”

Thor nods and raises an eyebrow. “And for that you need the Casket.”

“It was ours to begin with. Has the punishment not been met?”

Thor sits back, considering his question. “So, do we start new or continue as our father’s would want it to be?”

“Exactly.”

“I will think on it. No decision will be made without Loki’s input. I hope we can come to an agreement sooner rather than later.”

Byleistr can’t hide the shock from his face. “Truly?”

Thor nods. “A treaty would need to be drawn up, of course. We may not have the realm, but Asgard stands none the less. We still protect these realms and will continue to do so no matter where we call home.”

“Of course.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

“This seems too easy. Doesn’t it seem too easy to you?” Val is warming herself by a fire. They have agreed to stay until the matter is decided, and now sit talking about the decision at hand.

“I don’t know.” Loki shakes his head. “I know deception, but I really don’t feel it here. But can I trust myself right now? I’ve just met my real family and am finally getting answers I seek for Thor and I.”

“I feel much the same way. I am afraid my want for a child is clouding my judgement.” Thor sighs. “It is late. Let’s sleep on it and talk more in the morning.” Val sighs, but leaves for her room.

Loki steps behind Thor, his hands rubbing some of the tension from his shoulders. “What are we getting ourselves into?”

Thor stands and pulls Loki into a hug. “It really is up to us now, huh? Neither of us truly wanted the throne, now we both sit upon it.” He kisses Loki’s forehead. “Was your mother helpful?”

“Very. I’ve got several books on the subject.” Loki kisses Thor. “You may get your wish.” It’s whispered against the thunderer’s lips. He hugs Loki and spins him around. “Enough of that! I didn’t say _tonight_!”

“Close enough.” He kisses Loki, leading him towards the bed. As more layers of clothing shed to the floor, Thor shivers. “This place is freezing.”

Loki gets under the covers and crooks a finger at Thor. “I shall warm you up, brother.” He is on top of Thor the moment the blond sinks into the furs. Their lips meet while Loki’s hand slithers down to slowly stroke Thor’s hardening cock. His hips buck up and a moan escapes his lips. Loki pulls back. “Eager, are we?”

Thor smiles. “For you? Always.” He rolls them, putting himself on top, Loki’s legs wrap around his waist. The blond slides his hand down, grabbing both of their cocks. He strokes them together and they both let out moans. “My want for you is never dampened.” He kisses Loki sweetly.

“As it should be.” He deepens the kiss, licking into Thor’s mouth. He tastes of the mead they had by the fire. A delicacy in Jötunheim, fermented from a berry harvested deep in the mountains. Loki moans become desperate as Thor’s lips kiss all over his sensitive neck. “Please, I need you.”

Thor smiles as he pulls back. “I’m yours. Always.” He pulls back to slowly ease himself into Loki’s quim. Whatever reply Loki had for Thor is replaced with a desperate moan. Thor chuckles and begins to rock slowly. Loki’s arms wrap around Thor and he pulls him down into a kiss. Thor moans into it and picks up his pace a bit. One of his hands runs down Loki’s chest to his cock. His hand starts stroking it in time with his slow, languid thrusts into Loki’s quim.

“Thor…” Loki grinds his hips to meet Thor’s thrusts, enjoying the slow buildup of pleasure. “Oh, yes…” Thor’s lips move to Loki’s neck, light kisses peppering the sensitive skin. Loki cradles Thor’s head, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “More. Please.”

It’s a plea for more of everything. More pressure, more kisses, more power. Thor obeys, however, pulling away enough from Loki to brace himself on either side of Loki’s shoulders. He increases in both speed and power, grunting in that primal way Loki loves so much.

Loki is arching up to meet the new pace, his hands slip down Thor’s back, grabbing at his ass to encourage him to continue. “Oh, Loki…” Thor feels his control slipping. The need for completion is overtaking his want to show a softer side. Loki only serves to encourage him more, clenching down on his cock as he slides.

“Yes…” It’s the delicious moan that follows that is Thor’s undoing. He growls and starts to pound into Loki. “_Fuck._ Just like that!” It’s not long after that Loki begins to lose control, his hand strokes at his cock, his body undulating in time with Thor. He screams as he comes, thick ribbons covering both him and Thor.

“God, Loki.” Thor growls. Loki’s second release is near, Thor feels Loki’s hand working his clit furiously. He spasms beneath Thor, and that is his final undoing as his cock spills deep inside Loki. Thor rolls off Loki with a sigh, pulling the furs back over them. He pulls Loki to him, hugging him close to his body. “You.” He pants.

“Me?’ Loki laughs when Thor fails to elaborate.

“Yes.” He kisses the top of Loki’s head. “Just… you. Everything.”

He buries his face in Thor’s neck. “Damn you and your sentiment. I have a reputation to uphold, Thor.”

“I _think_ there was an _I love you_ implied in there somewhere.”

“Perhaps.”

“I love you too.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

With a treaty signed and the Casket returned, the group returns to Asgard. A few days turned into a full week. All were glad to return to a warmer environment.

“Let’s hope we did the right thing.” Val sighs, she looks over to a group of warriors sparring with Sif’s guidance. “I’ve been away long enough. I should get back to training.”

“And to your training partner?” Thor winks as Val blushes. He laughs at the vulgar hand gesture he gets. Earth was rubbing off on his people, but he was ok with that.

“I’m going to get these books away. You should check out the Bifrost site setup.” Loki kisses Thor, before heading off.

Thor smiles, watching Loki disappear from view completely before heading to the site they’ve agreed to set the Bifrost upon. Approaching Heimdall, he stops. “How goes it, my friend?”

“We seem to be in good spirits, my King.”

Thor nods. “With good reason I hope.”

“As do we all. I will keep watch, as we discussed.”

“Has the news reached the other realms?”

“It has. There is much discussion. Nothing of alarm yet.”

“If I need to speak with them all, I will.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Weeks go by with no word from the other realms. There is no discord either, which everyone seems grateful for. The Bifrost is complete at last. There is interest on Midgard about its construction and Stark is holding a press conference to address it.

He stands at the podium with Cap, Thor, and Loki waiting for the room to quiet. Thor steps up, his booming voice very nearly rendering the microphone a moot point. “Thank you all for coming here. As the Kings of Asgard, Loki and I are here to dispel any fears and answer any questions you might have.”

Many hands shoot up, but Thor holds his hands up. “First I must explain. The Bifrost is merely a gateway for us to pass to the other worlds we protect. It is guarded by our watcher, who has done so for millennia in Asgard proper. No one may leave or pass without his assistance. He served both my grandfather and father and I would trust few with his task.”

“How likely is it that someone could sneak in?” A reporter shouts.

Loki steps up. “There isn’t. Believe me, in my younger days I tried.” There are scattered laughs in the crowd. My, how times have changed. Save half the universe and suddenly you’re a good guy. “It is impossible with the Bifrost. It is merely a transport for _people_. Any attack on Earth would happen much like it did before; through space. Asgard stands with you.”

“How do we know you won’t let hostiles in?”

“This is a valid concern and one we debated on before we started construction. First and foremost, we respect humanity and the kindness you have shown us in our time of need. We seek not to upset that balance.”

Tony steps up next to Loki. “Can I cut in a minute?” Loki gestures to the mic. “Bottom line, The Avengers won’t let it happen.”

“How can we guarantee you’re not putting us all at risk?” Another question from the crowd.

Steve steps forward. “Thor is still an Avenger; he will stand with us if it comes to that.”

Thor nods in agreement. “The visitors would be delegates of the other seven realms. They already know that Asgard stands tall, and we stand to protect this realm as well. Any perceived threat on us is a threat to you all and we will not hesitate to stomp it out. With the support of the Avengers, they wouldn’t even make it out of New Asgard to try. This is a promise.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Everyone is gathered at the compound after the press conference. “I think that went well.” Tony sighs. He turns to Loki, who is bouncing a baby on his lap. “Although, I find it incredibly hard to believe _you_ never snuck out of Asgard.”

Loki laughs. “Oh, I assure you I did.” He grimaces when the baby grabs a lock of his hair, yanking it as she bounces. “Never through Heimdall. There are secret ways between the realms few know of.”

Steve stops making silly faces at the baby long enough to ask his question. “We really are safe, right?”

“Assuming we don’t have another homicidal hidden sibling? Yes. We’ll be fine.” Loki coos at the baby. “Won’t we now little Sarah? Yes. Yes, we will!” If one were to drop a pin, the sound would have been heard across the room for how silent it became. Loki looks up, defensively. “What?”

Tony laughs. “I’m just going to check that off the list of _Things I Never Thought I’d See_. Uh. No offense.”

“Eh, he was pretty cute with the kids on the ship here.” Bruce chuckles. “When he thought no one was looking.”

Loki is relieved when the baby chooses then to start fussing. He gets up, balancing her on his hip, to head towards the kitchen. “Let’s see if your daddy has that bottle ready.”

“Make sure Bucky checks the temperature with his _flesh_ arm this time.” Steve yells out.

“That was _one time_! And I was going on an hour’s sleep!” They hear Bucky yell from the kitchen.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“I agree to help feed but I’m not helping with what I just heard coming out the other end.” Loki crinkles his nose as he looks up from where he’s feeding the baby.

Bucky laughs. “Deal. So…is she changing your mind at all?” He smiles down at her and rubs her little cheek. “She’s pretty much perfect.”

Loki smiles. “She’s cute. I’m just.” He sighs in frustration. “Our child could come out looking exactly like what I’ve grown to hate about myself.” He puts the bottle down when he sees the baby is done feeding and sets her up for a burping.

“Do you honestly think Thor cares that much? He loves all of you. God, you can see it every time he looks at you. It would be so damn annoying if he wasn’t so damn lovable himself.” Bucky winces. “Don’t tell Steve I said that. Don’t want to make him jealous.” He sighs. “I think about the things I’ve done. The things Steve knows about. God, all the things neither of us know about. I wonder how someone like him could still love me after all that. I’m still not one hundred percent but he gets me through the darkness. Every damn time. We got one hell of a second chance here. I don’t want to waste a moment of it.”

“The things I’ve done.” Loki shakes his head. “Even when I wasn’t brainwashed, I was horrible. Don’t get me wrong, I still do love the occasional stabbings, but I cringe at the thought of almost killing Thor. I was so jealous of him. So much rage.”

Bucky wipes a stray tear from his cheek before taking Sarah from Loki to change her. “God, look at the two of us.”

“I know. Disgusting.” Loki laughs and Bucky can’t help but join in.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Loki tries to control his breathing as he paces back and forth in the bathroom. “I can do this. I can do this. _I can do this._” He continues, muttering quietly to himself.

“Loki?” There’s Thor through the door. “Are you well?”

Loki sighs. “Step back. And close your eyes.”

“Why?”

Loki takes a deep breath. “Just…please.”

“Ok.” He hears Thor step away. “They’re closed.” Thor hears the door open, then shut. He waits several moments, but keeps his eyes closed. “Is there a reason for this?”

“Yes.” He’s quiet for a few more moments before he whispers. “Ok. Open them.” Thor opens his eyes. He stares in amazement for a moment. Loki stands before him, his own eyes closed. “Well?”

“Oh, Loki.” He’s at a loss for a moment. Textured blue skin is now replacing his pale cream complexion. His heritage lines, slightly lighter than the rest of him, whorl and snake around his exposed body. He still has his signature black hair. There seems to be no indication of the ridges Laufey had on his scalp. He’s just, Loki. The man Thor grew up with, fought with, fell in love with. Some combination of the last two swirling around them for centuries but dare not be named. He feels Thor’s breath against him, so hot against his new skin. “You…you’re beautiful.” Loki’s eyes snap open, expecting this all to be a joke but he only sees love in Thor’s eyes. Red sclera with a black pupil stare back at his own blue eyes. He had seen enough in his battle. But never this up close, this intimate. These were not the eyes of an angry warrior. They were soft, vulnerable, and on the verge of tears.

“You can’t be serious, Thor.” Thor brings his hand up to stroke Loki’s cheek before he hesitates. “It…it’s ok. I won’t…can’t burn you.” Thor lightly ghosts his fingertips against Loki’s new skin. He leans into the touch, sighing softly. “The burning is a skill that is taught to the warriors.”

“I see. You _are_ beautiful, brother.” Thor’s hand lightly traces the heritage marks on Loki’s forehead. “I’m not hurting _you_, am I?”

Loki shakes his head. “You just feel warmer than normal. I like it.” His eyes close when Thor leans in for a kiss, his arms coming up to wrap around Thor. He rests his forehead against Thor’s when they pull apart.

“I would have you like this if you would let me.” Thor’s arms are rubbing Loki’s back soothingly. He nods, not trusting the words to form on their own. He is pulled to the bed, laid down upon it like a precious jewel. Thor undresses as Loki watches him, silent and waiting. Sensing lingering tension and fear in Loki, Thor turns to humor. He uses words from Loki’s play. “You’ve melted this old fool’s heart.”

Loki stares for a moment and Thor worries he may have gone too far. Thor closes his eyes, readying the apology in his mind when he hears Loki start to laugh. It starts out low but soon turns into a full-on fit. Thor can’t help but join in.

Soon they are both laying side to side holding their stomachs in laughter. “I can’t…” Loki tries in between his fits. “You…You really are a fool.”

Thor smiles sheepishly. “Some of your finest story telling.” He lays back, pulling Loki to his side. He runs his hands through Loki’s hair. “I meant what I said. I love you. _All of you_. Now and forever.”

Loki pulls Thor into a kiss, moaning when Thor’s tongue infiltrates his mouth. The warmth melding is with the cool in a delicious new sensation for both. Thor pulls back, his tongue tracing along a heritage line on his husband’s neck. Loki shivers in response.

Thor pulls back. “Are they more sensitive?” He licks along another line down Loki’s chest, earning a moan from the man.

“Yes. Oh, yes.” He arches his back as Thor continues kissing and licking along Loki’s heritage lines. He stops and lavishes attentions on Loki’s nipples. “Gaah.” Loki writhes on the bed, enjoying each new sensation. Warm fingertips and Thor’s tongue, all worshiping his body like he was the only thing in the world. When that warm mouth closes over the head of Loki’s cock, his eyes roll back. “Oh...Thor…”

After a few delicious minutes, Thor pulls away to lick his way down to Loki’s quim. His tongue circles Loki’s clit a few times before he sucks on it. Loki’s hands fist in the sheets as he moans. Thor pulls back, a smile on his face. “You taste even better like this. Sweeter, perhaps.”

Loki bites his lips. “Enough. Fuck, me. God, fuck me already.” Thor lines himself up, but Loki stops him for a moment. “And you are _absolutely_ sure you want to do this now?”

Thor rubs his cock along Loki’s folds. “Isn’t it obvious?” His eyes become comically wide as the realization hits him. “Oh? OH! Truly?” He leans down to kiss Loki with tears in his eyes. “Thank you.” He whispers against Loki’s lips. “Thank you.”

Thor rocks gently into Loki, mummering words of encouragement into his neck. Loki can’t quite make them out. He runs his hands soothingly across Thor’s back when he feels him trembling. Warm tears hit his shoulders so he pushes Thor back, pulling him down for a kiss that says all he can’t find the words for. “Thor… please. More.”

Loki rolls them so he’s on top. He grinds his hips against Thor. “Fuck… Loki…” Thor’s hands grab Loki’s hips as he bucks into his quim. “Touch yourself. Please.”

Loki hesitates for a second, suddenly hyper-aware of his Jötunn form. He takes a deep breath, and a leap of faith that Thor was truthful in his reactions. He knows the blond likes a show, especially when he has a writhing, moaning Loki on top. “Like this?” He teases at his nipple before reaching down and stroking his cock. He smiles, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth. His hand searches lower to rub his clit. “Or like that?” He moans and clenches around Thor.

“God, yes.” Loki smiles at Thor’s answer. His hand, covered in his own slick, strokes his cock as he starts bouncing on Thor. He growls, tightening his grip of Loki’s hips and bucks up to match Loki’s pace. “Are you close?”

Loki’s eyes are closed, breathy moans escape his lips. He throws his head back, cock twitching as he comes, releasing cool ribbons of spend on Thor’s stomach. He runs his hands up Thor’s chest, spreading the mess, as he leans in for a passionate kiss.

Thor’s hands release their grip on Loki’s hips to settle around his back, pulling him closer. “I’m not going to last much longer.” The Thunderer growls, and flips them, entering back into Loki with a long moan. He kisses Loki deeply before pulling back. “You’re sure?”

“Yes! Breed me.” His hand reaches down to rub at his clit.

“Fuck, Loki.” It comes out as a desperate whine. His movements become erratic before he stills, grinding into Loki as he spills deep inside him.

Loki isn’t far behind, his quim quivering around Thor, milking him for all he is worth. He collapses back on the pillows, panting for his effort. Thor collapses onto Loki, his arms coming up to wrap around his muscular shoulders. “Did I really just say _breed me_?”

Thor laughs. “Yes, and it was hot as fuck.”

“Hot as fuck?” Loki shakes his head. “Do you remember how eloquently we used to speak?”

Thor groans. “Snappy comeback not found.” He snuggles into Loki’s neck. “Try after my brain finds me again.”

“It’s ok, you’ve got your looks.” He whispers in Thor’s ear. “And I still love you.”

When Thor looks up, he’s met with familiar blue-green eyes instead of the red of moments ago. “I love you too.” He kisses the tip of Loki’s nose, laughing when he’s batted away. “Do you think it worked?”

Loki pinches Thor’s side. “It’s not instant. But I’m going to assume you being a lesser fertility god won’t hurt.”

Thor kisses Loki, a smile crossing his face. “We should probably do it a few more times. Just in case.”

“Oh, yes. I’m nowhere near done with you.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Loki awakens from his slumber to a sound downstairs. Pulling on a robe, he descends the stairs, slowly. When he turns to the sitting room his heart skips a beat. “Mother?”

He blinks a few times, but sure enough, Frigga sits in front of him. “I’m dreaming.”

She smiles at him and pats the couch next to her. “Come, sit. Let’s enjoy this time.”

Loki moves quickly, sitting down and pulling Frigga into his arms. “I’m so sorry, Mother. So, so sorry.”

She runs her fingers through his hair. “Hush now, what is done is done.” He pulls back and wipes the tears from his eyes. The air has cooled significantly through the night and he shivers slightly. With a flash of magic, Frigga produces a blanket and wraps it around her son. “I want you to know how proud I am of you. You’ve become the man I always knew you could be.”

Loki laughs, snuggling into the blanket. He hasn’t seen it since he was a child. Probably his dream reminding him about the child he is trying to conceive. “It took a while.”

Another warm smile then she shrugs in that motherly way. “Some take a little longer to see what is right in front of them. There are great things yet to come, I can feel it.” She looks down to Loki’s abdomen. “And a grandchild, perhaps?” She bumps her shoulder against his.

“After some persuading, yes.” He sighs.

She puts an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. “You’re still struggling with your new life. I can see it.”

“There is no anger. There is nothing sinister for me to plot. Even my tricks have become little more than harmless jokes. It’s been, what, seven years since things changed between Thor and me? We’re both still here. Together.” He takes a grounding breath and looks at his mother. “I have friends, allies, and family.”

“And that scares you?”

He laughs. “That’s the question. No, it doesn’t scare me. I actually love it. Me. Me!” His hand shakes slightly as he runs it through his hair. “Every instinct I used to have would tell me to run. Not to trust it. But I’m happy, Mother. I’m practically domestic. And Thor, that oaf, has been so patient and kind through it all. I’d hate him if I didn’t love him so much.”

“And you are truly surprised? Even at your worst fighting he was always on your side. How many times did you two save each other from your father’s punishments? I hate to break it to you, my son, but you are worthy of everything that you have here. You’re worthy of love and to give it.”

Loki nods. “Sometimes I scare myself with it. I didn’t think I was capable of such love.”

“Yet here you are. You and Thor were always bound to intertwine yourselves together. I just could not see how so at the time. Know that I am pleased to see I was right. You two are so much stronger together. You bring out the best in each other.” She bumps his shoulder. “That will include parenting too.”

“If I can be half the mother you were, I think we’ll be fine.”

“Flattery, will get you everywhere.” She sighs. “I think it’s time for you to go back to sleep, my son. But always know, I’m here. I’m so proud of you and I know you can do it.”

Loki frowns. “I so wish you were still here. I met my birth mother. He’s been wonderful with answering all my questions but he’s not you.”

“What happened to me was meant to be, just like you and Thor.” She hugs him as they both stand. “Go, love. Do take care of Thor. Take care of each other. Your father and I send our love.”

“I love you too.” He takes a deep breath. “And, I guess, tell Father I know the truth now. I really wasn’t wanted by Laufey. I don’t agree with everything he did, obviously, but I understand it more now.”

“I’ll tell him.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

For once, Loki awakens before Thor. He watches the god sleeping and sighs. His head shakes and a soft laugh escapes his lips. He’s even finding Thor’s snoring cute. “What _has_ happened to me?” He pushes a lock of hair out of Thor’s face before he sits up to head to the bathroom.

He gets a full ten minutes to enjoy the solitude of his bath before Thor stumbles in half awake with pillow creases on the side of his face. Clearly, he slept well. Loki is going to chalk it up to his dream again, but his heart melts a little seeing Thor like this too. Thor catches him staring, and he smiles around his toothbrush. “What?”

“Just questioning my sanity again.”

He spits, then winks at Loki in the mirror. “Love you too.” He turns around. “So… I know it can take hours to conceive but have you checked? Can your magic tell?”

“No, I haven’t checked. I wanted to wait for you. And, if I’m being honest, I’m nervous.” He sighs and closes his eyes for a few moments. When they shoot open Thor whoops. Loudly.

“YES! I’m going to be a father!” He leans down and kisses Loki so hard the bath water sloshes on the floor. “I need to call everyone!”

Loki sighs. “Thor, it’s three am in New York. Let them sleep.”

“Fine! But I need to tell someone.” He whoops again, slightly less deafening than the first one. “Thursday! We’re having a baby!” Loki can only watch as Thor runs out of the room. He hears Thor’s continued cheering, then a loud crash. It sounds suspiciously like he fell down the stairs. “I’M OK!” Loki shakes his head and dips under the water, as if that will hide his embarrassment. _This is going to be so much fun._

**Author's Note:**

> I believe there's only one more part left after this.


End file.
